


Pomeriggi movimentati

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il giovane travestito Nyl si sta preparando con le amiche all'appuntamento con Fean per dichiararsi.Scritta per il Prompt del Lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.Prompt:Prompt generici: -"Ti costa così tanto ammettere le tue paure? "





	Pomeriggi movimentati

Pomeriggi movimentati

“Non sono sicura che sia una buona idea” sussurrò Amy. Si strinse uno dei due codini mori e chinò il capo.

“A me sembra davvero un’idea carina” ribatté Camille. Si mise una ciocca di capelli biondo miele dietro l’orecchio e si passò il rossetto rosa acceso sulle labbra piene.

“Nyl, ammettilo, vuoi farlo solo perché hai paura di un rifiuto. Guarda che lui ti ama proprio per come sei, non hai bisogno di sembrare una ragazza” borbottò Fanny. Mie dei fogliettini dei fogliettini di carta tra le dita dei piedi di Nyl.

“Non è così. Voglio semplicemente essere carino per Fean” ribatté Nyl. Si sporse in avanti, facendo cigolare il letto sotto di sé. Prese un rossetto rosso acceso e se lo mise sulle labbra.

“T-tu sei sempre… troppo femminile…” biascicò Amy. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre e mise delle forcine tra i capelli arancioni di Nyl, togliendogli delle lunghe ciocche da davanti al viso.

“Nyl,  _ti costa così tanto ammettere le tue paure_? Noi capire, sappiamo quanto ci tieni a Fean. Se ti spezzasse il cuore…” disse Fanny indurendo il tono.

Amy rabbrividì, scivolò indietro sul lenzuolo candido sfiorando una limetta per le unghie, rosa chiaro con disegnini floreali, e si nascose dietro Camille.

Nyl prese uno smalto violetto, schioccò la lingua sul palato e negò con il capo. Ne afferrò uno giallo ocra e sospirò pesantemente.

“Anche se mi rifiutasse non ne dipenderebbe la mia vita. Stasera è una sera come le altre. Anche se mi dichiarassi inutilmente, saprei che ho fatto il possibile.

Io voglio sempre essere il più carino possibile per lui e per me stesso” ribatté. Afferrò uno smalto rosa confetto e sorrise, lo aprì ed iniziò a metterselo nelle unghie del piede con i fogliettini.

“Anche a me vestirmi e truccarmi fa stare meglio. Sinceramente lo capisco.

Anzi, sembreremo due stupende sorelle, ne sono sicura” disse gentilmente Camille.

Nyl le sorrise, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.

Fanny incrociò le braccia sotto il seno, stretto dalla camicia da notte bianca che indossava.

“Quindi vuoi dirmi che tu, che avevi paura persino di non ricevere i regali da Babbo Natale da piccolo, ora non hai per niente paura?” domandò. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli violetti.

“So di non essere una racchia come te” la punzecchiò Nyl, mettendo dei fogliettini anche nell’altro piede.

Fanny colpì Nyl in testa con un cuscino.

Amy strillò ed incassò il capo tra le spalle, nascondendosi completamente dietro Camille.

Nyl scoppiò a ridere, rotolò sul letto stringendosi la pancia. La sua maglietta blu gli ricadeva larga sul corpo smagrito, un po’ di smalto schizzò macchiandogli i pantaloncini a righe.

“Così spaventate Amy. Fanny, ormai il tuo fratellino è cresciuto, smettila di fare la mammina apprensiva” disse Camille. Recuperò lo smalto, prima che si versasse sulle coperte e lo chiuse.

Amy si strinse le ginocchia strette dalla sua tutina aderente grigia e deglutì.

“Certo che i pomeriggi con voi sono sempre davvero tanto confusionari” mormorò.

“In caso Fean mi dovesse rifiutare davvero, avrò sempre voi e i nostri pigiama party” disse Nyl, rialzandosi in ginocchio.

 


End file.
